


Fire

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Spirk is life / Spirk Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dating, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Showers, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Jim misunderstands and Spock gives in.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I'm tired but I wanted to write even if it didn't come out like it was supposed to.
> 
> They are my new obsession <3
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy xx

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

Spock's eyes briefly flicker away from the bright screen to the hand skimming over his. He ignores the soft tickle at his skin and focused on the film Jim suggested they'd watch instead, however the touching does not stop there. Jim's fingers twitched over his, running along his hand and brushing the small hairs into a more organised pattern. He wondered if Jim could focus on their film if he seemed to be so engrossed in sorting Spock's hair.

He glanced at their hands for what seemed like the millionth time; this time Jim's fingers were laced with his own and the captain had moved closer until their thighs touched. The room felt unbearably hot and he would be lying if he didn't admit a slight nervous feeling settled in his stomach. Jim's hand moved towards Spock's knee and he said something that Spock didn't hear at all as he swallowed.

"Spock?"

The ravenhead looked up to meet Jim's ocean eyes peering into his soul as he drew near.

"Please repeat that, Captain."

"Jim." he reminded Spock with a small smile.

Spock inclined his head- just a few inches to acknowledge that he heard what Jim had said. Jim leaned in closer when the vulcan stayed quiet, pausing to give him enough time to retreat if he chose to. Spock made no move to pull away and closed his eyes when Jim's lips brushed against his. He responded by leaning into the kiss, relinquishing command to the captain as he always did in these situations.

The captain's hand on his knee moved inward, a thumb brushing against the fabric covering Spock's thigh. If Spock didn't know any better he'd swore the hand was creeping higher each minute their kiss grew more intense. At its peak Jim made an unfamiliar sound; a low rumble and growl in the back of his throat as his free hand caught Spock's bicep and he pushed him back against the couch, slipping his tongue past Spock's lips.

Spock pulled away from the contact, wide eyes staring inquisitively at Jim who in return looked rather flushed and wild.

"What's wrong?" Jim panted softly.

"You have never initiated such a kiss."

"We can't be doing little kid kisses all the time, now can we?"

"That is not what I implied, I simply stated that you changed the tempo and I am not sure how to adjust to it to accommodate our relationship."

Jim gave a soft snort, releasing Spock and leaning back against the cough with an exasperated sigh.

"I doubt you're unfamiliar with intimacy, Spock," Jim shook his head, "I just want to try more with you. I don't know why you keep objecting."

"This is the first time I have stopped you and it was not to object." Spock tilted his head towards Jim with raised eyebrows questioning him.

"But you did stop me. So is it that you don't want to take us any further?"

"Jim- I-"

"You know what, nevermind. I won't push you for it again."

"Jim, you're acting illogical. I simply meant-"

"It's fine, Spock. Sorry. I need a shower." he stood and left before Spock could say anything.

The vulcan frowned, hands straightening his shirt while he listened to the sound of the shower water being turned on.

They've kissed before but something about this felt different and being him, he didn't know how to correctly progress the contact and intimacy to another level that would satisfy the human. Jim was obviously agitated and even impatient at the moment- he should have just explained his actions properly. Or. Perhaps Jim should've just listened instead of acting so irrational and hot-headed.

Spock cleared his throat as he stood, fingers undoing the small zip at the back of his neck as he pulled his black shirt over his head. He was taking a rather emotional approach towards the situation but if it meant Jim would listen- he'd do it. His boots were left beside the couch before he made his way to the bathroom.

-

The bathroom door slid open but Jim heard nothing while he opened the water further, ignoring the sting on his skin as the water shot over his body. He submerged his head under the hot stream, letting the water roll over his face as he cursed himself for being such an idiot. Spock was already giving him so much but he couldn't help but want more. The damn Vulcan was like a drug and every touch seemed to burn through his skin and send his blood ablaze. He just wanted all of him-

The shower door clicked open and closed behind Jim and he kept his eyes strained on the tiles in front of him. Soft splashes rung in his ears as another pair of feet stepped into the water slowly accumulating around his own feet. It moved closer until he felt a hard chest barely touching his back and cold fingers reached for his clenched fists.

Jim moved an inch back- closing his eyes as soft hair brushed his wet temple and warm breath tickled his ear. He could feel them heat up and and his body being ignited when Spock's calm voice rung gently in his ear.

"Is this _efficient_ , Captain?"

Lips brushed the shell of Jim's ear and he smirked; the damn cocky Vulcan knew exactly what he was doing.

"If you come closer, I'll show you. 

Spock allowed Jim to turn in his arms before eagerly leaning in for another taste of Jim's mouth. This time he wouldn't pull away- because even if he'd never admit it- Jim was like fire and Spock wanted to burn.

 

 

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Also: 
> 
> You can watch one of my Spirk fmv's here:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KzrmqE2rVZQ
> 
> Got a lot of them on the way so please check it out and subscribe if ya like them ♥️♥️


End file.
